


Reluctant Choice

by KuriMaster13



Series: Arc-Ved Protagonists [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriMaster13/pseuds/KuriMaster13
Summary: "As a reminder, while the winner of this duel will become the agent for gathering the bracelet girls, the looser will be turned into a card. If any of you want to back off now, no punishment will come and the other will become my agent, dose anyone want to back of now?"..."None here."..."If I was going to back off, I wouldn't have even come."..."Very well then." One-shot.Previously posted on fanfic.net.
Series: Arc-Ved Protagonists [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024518
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Reluctant Choice

Leo Akaba stepped through the hallways of the island academy he was the professor at. Mentally going over the plans of the Arc Area Project and Revival Zero, seeing how well the Arc-V machine was going, and heading off to witness a major step in the plan to re-unite the dimensions and revive is daughter, Ray. He had currently gotten word from an agent in the Xyz dimension that Ray's aspect that was sent there has been spotted, thanks to her bracelet. This made it so there was no accuse to delay sending in the troops of academia to the Xyz dimension, start carding people to power the Arc-V machine when it is ready (the people would return to normal once the dimensions start fusing, he was going to make sure of that) as well as send in a special agent to retrieve Ray's aspect that was there, without hurting her to badly, he needed all 4 aspects of Ray to revive her, and since they are all parts of his daughter, he doesn't want any of them hurt.

Now all he needed to do was choice the right agent to go out and retrieve Ray's aspects once found, starting with her Xyz dimension one. There were two viable choices, who seemed equally capable, but he only needed one, and one of them was definitely not a good choice. He walked into in duel arena room, on one of the higher up locations and sat in his chair where he could see the whole duel. While we would just like to assign the job to the one he preferred, he had to stay fair for all of the students at the academy. So he was going to have the candidates duel for the job.

One of the doors on the arena's ground floor opened up, stepping through was a teenager in a dark black cloak, and darn brown hair. “I take it you are ready, Atticus?” Leo called out to the newcomer.

“Yep, just let me put my game face on.” The teenager replied, pulling out a black mask that would only cover the upper half of his face and slipped it on. “Now all I need is my opponent.”

“He should be here soon.” Leo said, as he thought about that opponent... Yuri, the one he didn't want to get the job. Leo knew who he was, the face gave it away, he was one of Zarc's incarnations, keeping him around was a bad idea, as Zarc could revive if all of his incarnations were still around. Leo would have gotten rid of him sooner, but Yuri was a student of the Academy, so he couldn't get rid of him outright without losing his place as professor here, something he still needed right now if he had any chance of undoing the split of the dimensions and getting his daughter back.

The door on the opposite side of the room opened, and a teenager wearing a purple outfit and matching hair stepped through it. “Sorry, if I kept you waiting.” the boy stated. “But I do believe that I am still on time for this.”

“That you are, Yuri.” Leo stated, before saying, “As a reminder, while the winner of this duel will become the agent for gathering the bracelet girls, the looser will be turned into a card. If any of you want to back off now, no punishment will come and the other will become my agent, dose anyone want to back of now?”

“None here.” Yuri stated.

“If I was going to back off, I wouldn't have even come.” Atticus stated.

“Very well then.” Leo replied, while hoping Atticus will win, it will give him the perfect excuse to card Yuri, stopping Zarc from resurrecting at full power before he can even begin. All the while without loosing his image here so he can continue with the plan. “Then let the duel begin!”

**DUEL!**

“Since I showed up first.” Atticus began, “I'll take the first turn.” He then played a card from his hand saying, “And I'll start thing off by getting just what I need with this, 'Red-Eyes Insight'! Now I can send any Red-Eyes monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard, such as my 'Red-Eyes Wyvern' to add a Red-eyes spell or Trap card to my hand, so I'll grab by 'Red-Eyes Fusion'.”

“Ooo, going for a fusion summon already I see.” Yuri stated with a sly smile on his face. “and it is even a fusion card made especially for your deck as well. That's interesting.”

“Well, your about to get a nice look at it.” Atticus stated, “Because I'm going to activate it right now!” He played the card, creating a red-colored Fusion vortex behind him, “This card lets me Fusion summon any Fusion monster in my Extra deck using monsters in my main deck as long as one of the required material monsters is a 'Red-Eyes' monster.”

“Fuse from the deck?” Yuri repeated, slightly impressed.

“From my deck, I'll fuse my 'Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon' and my 'Meteor Dragon Red-eyes Impact' together.” Atticus stated as the two monsters he called out appeared next to him and went into the fusion vortex, prompting him to chant, “ _Black Dragon of Locked potential, Fallen Dragon of sealed strength, merge your powers and reveal your new form! Fusion Summon! Appear! Meteor Back Comet Dragon!_ ” Emerging from the fusion vortex was a large dragon, with skin like molten rock and fire encompassing it's claws and wings.

**Meteor Black Comet Dragon... Attribute:Dark, Type:Dragon, Level:8, ATK:3500 DEF:2000**

“3500 attack points.” Yuri observed, “Oh my, try not to strain your self there. pulling out something like this turn one has got to be no easy feat.”

“Oh, please this is just the warm up.” Atticus stated, “When my Comet Dragon is summoned, I can send any Red-Eyes monster from my hand or Deck to my graveyard to inflict Damage to you equal to half it's original attack.”

“Your certainly not wasting any time then.” Yuri stated.

“Hell no,” Atticus replied, “I'm going to get this job done fast, and there is no way the risk of carding a fellow student is going to stop me. I'll send my 'Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning' to my graveyard so you'll take damage equal to half it's 2500 attack!” As he said that, the Dragon on his field shot fire from it's mouth, forcing Yuri to shield himself from the flames. It didn't burn or do any real damage, but the heat was intense and his life points fell.

**Yuri's Life points: 8000 - > 6750**

“And that's not all” Atticus continued “Thanks to 'Red-Eyes Fusion', my Comet Dragon is treated as 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' right now, making it compatible with this card, 'Inferno Fire Blast'! Hope you can stand the heat, because this card allows my Dragon to strike you down right here and now, Go forth my Comet Dragon!” He then declared as his Dragon obeyed, releasing a giant fire-ball at Yuri that had about the same effect as the previous fire, only over twice as Hot.

**Yuri's Life points: 6750 - > 3250**

“With that done, I'll end my turn with a face down. You're up.” Atticus stated.

Leo Akaba smirked as he saw Atticus's work. He just eliminated over half of Yuri's life points in a single turn, before Zarc's incarnation even had a chance to make a move. All while summoning a powerful monster and without losing much card advantage as well. If he keeps this up, there will be nothing for him to worry about.

“Well, then, it's my turn, I draw!” Yuri declared, drawing a card. “And I'll start up my turn with this little spell card, 'Predaplast'! Now by revealing any number of 'Predap' cards in my hand, I can put 'Predator Counters' on an equal number of monsters you control.”

“Predator Counters?” Atticus repeated, curious about them.

“Yep, they drop your monster's level down to 1.” Yuri explained “Making good disruption of any Synchro or Xyz users I'll have to face once I win.”

“That's IF you win.” Atticus corrected, “after all, the level change won't effect any of my monsters.”

Yuri smirked, “Well, they have more uses then that, I assure you. And you'll see soon enough. I reveal the 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew' in my hand to place a predator counter on your dragon.” As he said that, a small green... thing, flew out of the spell card and latched it self onto Atticus's dragon.

**Meteor Black Comet Dragon... Level:8 - > 1**

“And Now I'll summon my 'Predaplant Chlamydosundew'!” Yuri declared as the plant-esq iguana he revealed before, appeared on his field

**Predaplant Chlamydosundew... Attribute:Dark, Type:Plant, Level:2, ATK:600 DEF:200**

“Now, since you felt the need to pull out a fusion first turn, I'll do the same.” Yuri stated, “I activate Chlamydosundew's effect, allowing me to fusion summon a dark attribute fusion monster using this card as one of the materials.”

“Bring it on, I ain't scared.” Atticus stated.

“Oh, you should be.” Yuri stated, “After all, since your dragon has a predator counter on it I can use it as a material as well.”

“Wait. Your fusing with my monster?” Atticus asked, not sure he heard that right.

“Yep.” Yuri stated as a Fusion vortex appeared on his field and the predator counter on the fusion dragon expanded into vines shackling the creature as it was forced into the fusion vortex alongside the Predaplant “ _Fusion dragon, abyss inviting plant, now become one and grace the world with your new sent! Fusion Summon! Arise!_ _Predaplant Dragostapelia!_ ” Yuri chanted as a plant-like Dragon appeared from the vortex.

**Predaplant Dragostapelia...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Plant, Level:8, ATK:2700 DEF:1900**

“OK, using my monsters for Fusion material is pretty sweet, I'll give you that.” Atticus admitted, “But don't think you got me wide open. When 'Meteor Black Comet Dragon' is sent from the monster zone to the graveyard, it leaves behind a parting gift to me, namely a normal monster from my graveyard, so I'll bring back my 'Red-eyes Black Flare Dragon'.” He then said, a a large Dragon appeared to his field in defense mode.

**Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Dragon, Level:7, ATK:2400 DEF:2000**

“Fine then, I'll activate, 'Double Summon' so I can summon forth my 'Predaplant Flytrap' to the field.” Yuri stated as a new plant appeared, this one looking like a walking Venus Flytrap with two heads.

**Predaplant Flytrap... Attribute:Dark, Type:Plant, Level:2, ATK:400 DEF:800**

“And with Flytrap's effect, I can put a predator counter on this dragon as well.” Yuri stated as the new plant shot out another counter onto the newly summoned dragon.

**Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon... Level:7 – > 1**

“Now, Flytrap will attack the Flare Dragon!” Yuri stated, as the monster lunged forth.

“But why?” Atticus asked, “That little plant doesn't have nearly as many attack points that it needs to get over my dragon.”

“It doesn't need to.” Yuri stated simply, “All it needs is to have a higher level. If it dose that, My Fly Trap can automatically eat your dragon and raise it's level by the original level of your monster.”

“That's not good.” Atticus replied as he saw his large dragon get eaten by the tiny plant, causing the plant to grow significantly.

**Predaplant Flytrap... Level:2 - > 9**

“And now, Dragostapelia attacks your directly.” Yuri stated as the dragonic plant released some sort of purple liquid from it's mouth, hitting Atticus square in the chest and throwing him back a few feet.

**Atticus's Life points: 8000 - > 5300**

“Now I'll set one card and end my turn.” Yuri stated.

“Fine then. I draw.” Atticus declared, drawing a card and smiling. “Perfect, now I can take you out, and burn those plants of your to the ground. First I'll activate my face down card, 'Red-Eyes Spirit'! With this I can revive any Red-eyes monster form my graveyard, so I'm calling out my 'Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning'!” Emerging form a graveyard portal was a skeletal monster, demonic in appearance with red eyes and red lightning all around it.

**Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Fiend, Level:6, ATK:2500 DEF:1200**

“Ooo, so scary.” Yuri said sarcastically.

“He's not the one you should be scared about.” Atticus replied, “Now I summon my 'Black Stone of Legend' to the field.” Showing up now was what appeared to be just a black rock, nothing to impressive, though there were some cracks in it, with red light seeping through.

**Black Stone of Legend...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Dragon, Level:1, ATK:0 DEF:0**

“A black rock. Terrifying.” Yuri continued, still not bothering to hide the sarcasm.

“Contrary to what the name suggests, It's not a rock.” Atticus stated, “It's an egg.”

“An Egg.” Yuri repeated, getting curious.

“Yep, one that can hatch into any level 7 or lower Red-Eyes monster from my Deck.” Atticus elaborated, “And it is hatching... right now.” The glowing red cracks on the 'stone' then grew and lengthened until it covered the entire spherical shape. Then it shattered from the inside out as Atticus called, “Rise up 'Red Eyes Black Dragon'!” When the light dimmed a new monster was there, a black dragon with red eyes (duh) that looked similar to the dragon Atticus used to defend himself with earlier.

**Red-Eyes Black Dragon...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Dragon, Level:7, ATK:2400 DEF:2000**

“A new dragon?” Yuri stated.

“Actually, and old one.” Atticus replied, “This is the original dragon, known for it's potential that helped create my entire deck.” He then played another card onto his duel disk saying, “And your about to see another wave of that potential right now, I activate 'Polymerization', to fuse my 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' and my Archfiend together.” A fusion vortex then appeared behind him as both monsters went inside it prompting Atticus to chant, “ _Black dragon of unknown potential, archfiend of locked power, become one and show us your new form and strength. Fusion Summon! Appear! Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!_ ” Emerging from the fusion vortex, was a large bipedal dragon, with a demonic appearance enhanced by the blue lightning surrounding it, or the constant fire emanating from it's mouth.

**Archfiend Black Skull Dragon...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Dragon, Level:9, ATK:3200 DEF:2900**

“Impressive.” Yuri stated, “to bad it can't beat over my Flytrap the way it is.”

“It won't need to.” Atticus replied. “Instead I'll just have it attack your Dragostapelia instead. Go! Molten Fire Ball!” As he said that the dragon released one giant fireball of molten metal from it's mouth and fired it straight at Yuri's fusion monster.

“When a Predaplant monster I control would be destroyed in battle, I can banish the 'Predaplast' in my graveyard to save it.” Yuri stated.

“But you still take the damage!” Atticus replied as while the Predaplant blocked most of the blast, some fire still went around and hit Yuri a bit.

**Yuri's Life points: 3250 - > 2750**

“And while that 500 points of Damage wasn't that important.” Atticus replied, “The fact that my archfiend dragon here still battled is very much so, as at the end of my battle phase, I can return any 'Red-Eyes' normal monster in my graveyard to my deck to deal more damage to you, one point of damage for every attack point my chosen monster had, and I'm choosing to return my 'Red-eyes Archfiend of Lightning' to my deck, with it's 2500 attack points.”

Leo smiled upon hearing that. This would put Yuri's life points to just a candle in the wind, and against Atticus, that wind is more like a tornado.

Yuri smirked as he heard that play. “Sorry, but I can't let you get a burn effect that big 2 turns in a row. I activate my trap card! 'Energy Absorbing Monolith'!” As he said that Atticus's dragon fired lightning at him, only to be stopped by a stone slab that appeared in front of him just in time.

“Say what now?” Atticus asked surprised.

“'Energy Absorbing Monolith'!” Yuri repeated, “This trap springs when my opponent tries to inflict damage to me by card effect. It negates the effect and raises my life points by the amount of Damage I would have taken. So thanks for the 2500 point boost.” He then concluded.

**Yuri's Life points: 2750 - > 5250**

“That card,” Atticus began mumbling to him self, “It's only purpose it to fight against burn effects.” Then it clicked. “You put that card in your deck just for this duel didn't you!” He then shouted toward Yuri.

“Why of course I did.” Yuri replied, “Why do you think I took as long as I did? If I know I'm about to duel someone specific, Why shouldn't I look up there play style and prepare countermeasures?” His smirk never leaving his face as he followed up saying, “Now go ahead and continue your turn, or end it so I can go.”

“Grr, I activate the spell card, 'Dragon's Gunfire'!” He then declared, “Since I have a dragon type monster on my field this card lets me do one of two things. Since I can't cherry tap you like I planned on doing with this, I'll just use it to take out your Flytrap instead.” As he said that, his dragon created a small ball of fire in it's hands before hurling it towards Yuri's other monster, causing the whole thing to catch on fire and burn down, vanishing into red dust. “I now set one card and end my turn.” Atticus concluded.

“Well, there went my out.” Yuri muttered to himself, “My turn, I draw.” He grimaced as he saw his 2 card hand, “Well, this doesn't help me out much, guess I'll have to play this then. I activate 'Last Ditch Effort'! With this card, at the start of my Main Phase 1, I can shuffle the rest of my hand back into my deck and draw 6 cards.”

“Yeah, but those 6 card's aren't exactly without any downside.” Atticus added, “During your end phase, you have to shuffle all the cards in your hand back into your deck, so you lose any cards you don't use, and since you can't set any cards during the turn you activate it, that makes any trap cards you draw practically dead draws.”

“I'm aware of that.” Yuri stated as he drew a new hand, “Well, not exactly the best hand I could have gotten, but this will do.” He then stated, “I'll activate 'Polymerization' to fuse my Dragostapelia with my 'Predaplant Sarraceniant' in my hand.” A knew plant appeared next to the previous dragon-plant he had out before as the went into a Fusion vortex as he then chanted, “ _Two beautiful flowers with an insect alluring fragrance, become one and grow into a being that will consume all that approaches! Fusion summon! Rise up!_ _Predaplant Chimerafflesia!_ ” Coming from the fusion vortex was another large plant, though oddly smaller then the one last one Yuri fusion summoned, with a large flower on top and two mouth like limb coming from the sides. The flower looked sorta like a mouth in the middle as well.

**Predaplant Chimerafflesia...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Plant, Level:7, ATK:2500 DEF:2000**

“Your kidding right?” Atticus asked, “That thing is weaker then the last one. There is no way it can get over my dragon.”

“Sure it can.” Yuri added, “and as for my Dragostapelia, I can bring it back with this, 'Predapruning'!” Yuri then declared as the Fusion monster returned to the field. “Now here comes the good part, I activate Dragostapelia's effect! So your dragon gains a predator counter.” Yuri then declared as his revived monster shot out a counter toward the Archfiend Dragon.

**Archfiend Black Skull Dragon...** **Level:9 - > 1**

“Big deal.” Atticus commented, “That changes the level not the attack points.”

“Please,” Yuri replied, “Chimerafflesia has an effect as well, Once per turn I can banish any monster who's level is lower then it's, and guess who's level just got lower.” As he said that, the new plant opened up it's flower even farther, apparently that is another mouth, and ate the Archfiend Dragon in one bite. “And with that, your defenseless, Chimerafflesia, Direct attack!”

“Please, You think that this is the first time someone tried to banish one of my monsters to finish me off.” Atticus replied, “No way I'm putting up with that, I activate my Trap 'Escape from the Dark Dimension'! Revive my Black Skull Dragon!” Atticus then commanded as his Dragon that Yuri just got rid off reappeared on his field.

“So you can bring it back from the Banished Zone then.” Yuri commented, “No matter, Chimerafflesia's attack continues.”

“It's walking straight into a suicide mission.” Atticus stated.

“No it isn't.” Yuri stated, “Because it's not a one-effect plant. It's second effect now activates! So your dragon looses 1000 attack points, that then get added to Chimerafflesia's attack power for the turn.”

“Say what?” Atticus stated as he saw his dragon get overpowered by the overgrown plant and eaten once more. “Grr, should have re-summoned it in defense mode.” he then scolded himself.

**Predaplant Chimerafflesia...** **ATK:2500 - > 3500**

**Archfiend Black Skull Dragon... ATK:3200 - > 2200**

**Atticus's Life points: 5300 - > 4000**

“And now Dragostapelia attacks you Directly!” Yuri added. As the older Fusion monster shot more of that purple liquid at Atticus, knocking him down.

**Atticus's Life points: 4000 - > 1300**

Yuri then took a look back at his hand, “That 'no-setting' thing sure can be a pain.” He then stated before sighing and adding “During my end phase, the effect of 'Last Ditch Effort' causes me to shuffle the rest of my hand back into my deck.” He then shuffled the 'Predaplant Darlingtonia Cobra', 'Predaplanet' and the 'Trap of Board Eraser' back into his deck. “Further more, Chimerafflesia's effect also ends at this time, returning it's attack points back to normal.”

**Predaplant Chimerafflesia...** **ATK:3500 - > 2500**

“Then it is my turn. I draw.” Atticus stated, as he drew his card.

“Was it a good draw?” Yuri asked, “After all, with no other cards in your hand or field it better be in order for you to survive.”

Atticus smirked “Top deck of the century pal, I activate 'Last Ditch Effort'!” He then declared revealing the card.

Yuri's eyes widened, “You had that card too?”

“Yep,” Atticus confirmed “and since I had no other cards I my hand, I can skip straight to drawing 6 cards.” He then stated before drawing his new hand, looking down at the cards, his eyes widened (though no one could tell through the mask) and smiled. ' _Just wait Sis. Once I win, I'll be able to help make this Utopia in ways no one else will be able to. Then we won't have anything to worry about ever again._ ' “I activate the spell card, 'Swing of Memories'! Now I can revive any normal monster that is in my graveyard, at the risk of it being destroyed during the end phase”.

“So you'll loose it and your hand at the end phase.” Yuri noted, “Hump, your being a risk taker.”

“Oh, it will be sticking around even if not in it's original form. Now revive 'Red-eyes Black Dragon'!” Atticus declared as the original Red-Eyes once again showed up. “Now time to awaken your full strength.” He then commented, pulling out another card.

' _What's he planning?_ ' Yuri thought to himself.

' _Please don't loose, Atticus._ ' Leo Akaba thought to himself.

Atticus then played the card down on his duel disk causing some sort of black smoke to come from it, and surround his dragon, as he chanted “ _Black dragon of potential, seep into the darkness to absorb it's power and become it's king!_ ” during the chant, the black smoke became a sphere completely encompassing the normal monster. “ _Let the spirits of your fallen brotheren fuel you into greater heights then you ever did before!_ ” Two red-eyes glowed from the sphere and a powerful roar was heard. “ _Awaken in your new form! Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!_ ” The cloud bubble dispersed revealing that the dragon had transformed. Loosing it's arms, growing it's wings and gaining red marks all around it's body, this dragon was definitely not one to hold anything back.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Dragon, Level:9, ATK:2400 DEF:2000**

“Big deal.” Yuri commented looking at the new dragon, “It still can't get over my Predaplants. So why bring it out?”

“Darkness Dragon's special effect.” Atticus then stated, “It gains 300 attack points for every dragon type monster in my graveyard.”

“But your graveyard...” Yuri began before he cut himself off, seeing the shadowy forms off all the dragons Atticus played so far; The regular Red-Eyes, the Black Flare Dragon, the Meteor Dragon, the Black stone, and both of his Fusion monsters, as well as a smaller dragon Yuri didn't remember were all there, with them then turning into black wisps of smoke that then flowed into the Dragon Atticus just called forth.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon... ATK:2400 - > 4500**

“4500 attack points?” Yuri said as he saw the attack meter climb then stop.

“And it's only going to get even stronger.” Atticus stated, “Because I play, 'Dragon Shrine'! This card lets me send any dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard, and if that dragon was a normal monster, I can send one more.” Atticus explained, “So I'll send my second copy of the original Red-Eyes to the graveyard and to give it company, a second copy of the Wyvern variant will join it.” As he said that, two more shadowy dragons appeared next to the Darkness Dragon before being absorbed all the same, one of them being the smaller one Yuri didn't recognize before.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon... ATK:4500 - > 5100**

“And you know what, lets send in one more for good measure.” Atticus added, “And my 'Foolish Burial' card lets me do just that, sending in another Black Flare Dragon as well.” He stated, as his Dragon's power grew again.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon... ATK:5100 - > 5400**

“Now I go into my battle phase.” Atticus declared, “At the start of which means I can play this since I only have one monster out, 'Duplication Strike'!” As he said that, the shadow of his Dragon then began to move on it's own, going to the spot next to it before raising up and taking on a 3-D form, with red eyes and an identical silhouette, but no other determinable features. “Now my one dragon can attack twice since you have two monsters out. Go Red-Eyes! Attack Dragostapelia! Infernal Dark Fire!” He exclaimed as the dragon's now animated shadow flew up and destroyed the revived Predaplant, with a blast twice as powerful as what it needed to match the plant, inflicting damage to Yuri at the same time.

**Yuri's Life points: 5250 - > 2550**

At this time the 3D shadow disappeared, but Atticus didn't seem concerned, “Now Red-eyes take out Chimerafflesia!” He then ordered, as the Dragon obeyed, charging/flying straight at the remaining monster.

“Chimerafflesia's effect activated! So it takes 1000 of your dragon's attack points for it to use itself.” Yuri declared, trying to counter the blow as his monster extended it's two appendages at the Dragon, catching it and stopping it's movement about an inch before it connected.

“That may save you from loosing this turn, but it won't save you overgrown weed right there!” Atticus declared “Go! Darkness Giga Flame!” The dragon opened it's mouth revealing a fireball that then shout out like a fire themed laser, completely obliterating the other plant, turning it into ash.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon... ATK:5400 - > 4400**

**Predaplant Chimerafflesia... ATK:2500 - > 3500**

**Yuri's Life points: 2550 - > 1650**

Atticus then looked down at the only card he had left in his hand, 'Stamping Destruction', before sighing, “During my end phase a number of thing now happen.” He then said, “First up, this one card left in my hand is to be shuffled back into my deck, as per 'Last Ditch Effort's drawback. Furthermore, the effect of Chimerafflesia now ends returning Darkness Dragon's attack points to normal.” He then smirked as he said, “But most importantly, I can use the effect of my two 'Red-Eyes Wyvern's that are in the graveyard.”

“Say what?” Yuri asked.

“Red-Eyes Wyvern,” Atticus said, “I was able to send both my copies of it to my graveyard throwout the duel, and during the end phase of a turn where I did not normal summon or set any monsters, like this turn, I can banish them from the graveyard to revive one other Red-Eyes monster in my graveyard.” A graveyard portal then opened up on his field as he said, “And since I have two in the graveyard, that's twice the free revival. Sure my Darkness Dragon will lose some power because of it, but I am pretty sure that the 'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon' and 'Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning' I revive with it, should be more then capable of making up for the lost power 4 fold.” As he said that a column of fire came out of the portal that then dispersed to reveal one of the dragons Atticus played before, followed by red lightning coming out as well, as the demonic monster from Atticus's last turn came out as well.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon... ATK:4400 - > 5400 -> 4500**

**Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning... Attribute:Dark, Type:Fiend, Level:6, ATK:2500 DEF:1200**

**Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon... Attribute:Dark, Type:Dragon, Level:7, ATK:2400 DEF:2000**

“Your move, Yuri.” Atticus stated.

Leo couldn't help but smile as he saw the current duel state. Yuri's life points were under 2000, and Atticus had three monsters that beat that value for attack points, one of them beating it twice. Further more, Yuri had no cards in his hand or field, and two of Atticus's monsters had hidden abilities that had not yet been shown. That Black Flare Dragon can burn the rest of Yuri's life points away should be get a defensive monster out that can withhold all of Atticus's monster attacks, and If Yuri gets out a monster that is strong enough offensively to overpower Atticus's Darkness Dragon, he could use his Archfiend's hidden power to destroy it since it mot likely won't have more then 2500 defense points, while also having over 4000 attack points.

“It's my turn, I draw!” Yuri declared as he drew his card and looked at it and his eyes widened at what he saw, 'Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra'... a level 5 monster, so it can't be normal summoned or set, and it had 800 attack and only 2300 defense so even if he could play it, it wouldn't be able to hold back his opponent's monsters at all. ' _No, not this card, I can't do anything with this, and I need to something or I'll lose._ ' he thought to himself.

“By the look on your face. I guess you got a bad draw.” Atticus said, “To bad then. As that just means you loose, so If your can't do anything, just end your turn so I can end this.”

' _No, I can't loose._ ' Yuri was thinking to himself, ' _That job was mine, and I have never lost before._ '

' _ **And you won't loose.**_ ' Yuri blinked as he heard that, unsure where it came from, and looking around to see if he was just hearing things, ' _ **They can't hear me, only you can, you are a part of me after all. Now, stop holding back and win this!**_ '

Yuri then felt a strange power consume his body as his eyes began to glow purple, dim enough that the other occupants in the room didn't see it, but now Yuri could see what he needed to do to win, as a card in his deck began to glow purple like his eyes. “During the standby phase after 'Predaplant Chimerafflesia' is destroyed, it's third effect activates, allowing me to add one Fusion or Polymerization card from my deck to my hand.” The glowing card in his deck then ejected itself out as Yuri grabbed it.

“So you do have a play you can make.” Atticus said, “So go ahead, what is it, some sort of Predaplant variant of 'Dragon's Mirror'? It's mot like you have to many cards to fuse together.”

“I don't, but you do.” Yuri stated, catching both the Professor and Atticus off guard. “I discard the 'Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra' I my hand to activate 'Super Polymerization'!” He then declared as the card hit the field and a windstorm seemed to pick up in the middle of the duel arena.

“What the? 'Super Polymerization'?” Atticus asked bracing himself in the windstorm, which he figured was caused by the card.

“'Super Polymerization' lets me fusion summon using monster's on either side of the field as fusion material.” Yuri stated, “So I'll use your Flare Dragon and Archfiend for this one.”

“Your using 2 of my monsters?” Atticus asked, not sure what monster Yuri would run that could be made with his monsters, unless he included one just so he could bring it out from this spell in this one specific duel.

As the two monsters Atticus revived got sucked up into a rather fancy fusion vortex, Yuri then chanted, “ _Dark creatures with crimson eyes, become one and make way for a new terror! Fusion Summon! Arise! Poisonous dragon with hungry Fangs! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!_ ” The wind died down and in it's place a knew monster showed up on Yuri's field, this one was a large dragon, purple, with pink orbs all around it, and a serpent-like body. It then gave out a large roar as though it was telling everyone that it was here and ready to destroy anything and everything.

**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon...** **Attribute:Dark, Type:Dragon, Level:8, ATK:2800 DEF:2000**

Leo's eyes widened as he recognized that dragon, is was one of the four that Zarc used, and the most vicious of them as well, that fact that it showed up was not a good thing.

“Grr, doesn't matter.” Atticus stated, “My dragon that you left out is still stronger then yours, in fact since you just sent Black Flare to the graveyard it's power goes straight back into Darkness Dragon's.” He then declared as said dragon's power rose.

**Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon... ATK:4500 - > 4800**

“What doesn't matter is your dragon's attack power.” Yuri stated, surprising Atticus. “After all since your dragon was special summoned, my Starving Venom can gain attack points equal to your dragon's.”

“Say What?” Atticus said as he saw the opposing fusion dragon glow violet as energy seemed to pour from his dragon into it.

**Starving Venom Fusion Dragon... ATK:2800 - > 7600**

“7600 attack Points!?” Atticus shouted, not believing that Yuri just summoned a monster that strong.

A sinister grin then grew on Yuri's face, he even began to wonder why he bothered with any of the other fusion monsters, this one was clearly the best, “Now 'Starving Venom Fusion Dragon', attack 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon'!” He declared, and the fusion monster obeyed, flying up for a short it, before creating a vein-like red matrix behind it with glowing green orbs throughout, before firing a huge laser at Atticus's dragon, which was completely encompassed by the whole thing before an explosion went off, knocking Atticus right onto his back.

**Atticus's Life points: 1300 - > 0**

Atticus lied down, there was nothing he could do now... he lost the duel.

Leo looked down, sad for Atticus. He could call the match invalided, try to come up of some excuse as to why Yuri should be disqualified and carded as punishment, maybe something involving the 'Super Polymerization' card? He never heard of it before, and he was pretty sure it wasn't anywhere in the Academia databases. But if he did, there was a good chance that it would seem to much like picking favorites, and that in doing so, he could loose his standing at the Academy. Right now, he couldn't risk that, he needed the Academy's resources to get Arc-V going, to revive Ray. He had to risk letting Yuri do the job. Right now, to allow Ray to come back, there was no other choice. “Like I said at the beginning, the winner will become the agent for gathering the bracelet girls, and the looser will be carded. Yuri, you had won, and Atticus you lost.”

“I know.” Atticus said with a defeated sigh. Before looking at Yuri saying, “Get it done quickly would you?”

“Like there is a speed adjustor on this.” Yuri said as he put his duel disk into position and hit a button.

All Atticus saw next was a purple light.

**Author's Note:**

> I did say Yuri would be getting a duel.... and the chosen opponent needed to be GOOD in order for this duel setup to work, plus it lets me throw in my personal head cannon to explain why Leo Akaba didn't dispose of Yuri at some point before the invasion began to emilite the chance of Zarc coming back during his plans.... after all he KNEW Yuri was a piece of Zarc and that he was doing whatever he told him to do.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little add on to Arc-Ved protagonists.


End file.
